Ramblings of a Me
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: PRSPD Why Bridge hates his powers. One shot


Ramblings of a Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

xxx

I hate my powers. They're so... uncontrollable. Too uncontrollable. I can't touch anything that isn't mine with my bare hands (unless I want a brain full of images and memories that don't belong to me). I can never hold anyone's hand without my glove- ever. I can't do anything without my gloves. And sometimes I read people's minds without wanting to.

One time, when we (Sky, Syd and I. The Original B Squad) were patrolling New Tech City, as the recently promoted B Squad from C Squad. We were walking past a funeral service, and guess what happened?

I totally black out. Why? Cause the people there. There were so many people there, they were all feeling so miserable and sad. Some people were feeling so full of angst and self regret and some were blaming themselves. Everyone there was feeling so negative, there was not one happy thought there. At all. It kinda overwhelmed me and so down went Bridgey cradle and all. I hate it.

And guess what happened next? A thief chose that particular moment to snatch someone's purse and run off. Syd stayed with me and Sky went off to arrest the snatch thief himself. What if the thief had over powered Sky? Then everything would have been all my fault.

He came back with a sprained ankle, but with the thief nonetheless... I was awake then, but I couldn't remember what had happened yet because Syd didn't fill me in. So I asked Sky why we weren't there with him when he went after the thief. Sky looked really angry and livid when I asked him that. So I kinda shut up.

The best time of the year is Christmas cause everyone is feeling so happy. But Sky isn't.. His dad kinda passed away near the Christmas period. But these few years, he's feeling less mopey. When everyone is happy, I'll feel happy too. And really sugar high, like a sugar rush. That's why Christmas rocks, because it's the happiest time of the year.

Maybe I should work in Disney Land? The brochures promoting there say that it's the happiest place on Earth. So if I go there then I'd be really happy there too! But I don't think I can bear to leave SPD, not now. Or ever. Cause all of my friends are here, Sky, Jack, Z, Syd, Boom, RIC, Kat, Commander, everyone.

Oh back to the powers thing. That's kinda why I love cheering people up. Cause when they're happy, I'm happy. When they aren't happy, then it's harder for me to feel happy. I only fainted two times because of negative feelings. Once was during the funeral Sky thief thing. The other time happened when I was eight. And my parents were quarrelling and I just got my powers. That time was especially hard cause even the tiniest emotion could set me off, whether good or bad. I remember screaming a lot when they were quarrelling, and screaming till my whole face went red. Then I think I konked out.

I like sleeping. Or tinkering with my computer or anything or RIC. It makes me happy. When I try to modify and upgrade my computer, or hook a waffle iron or a toaster or a cooking appliance up to it, or play around with machinery, I get a sense of ease cause I'm the one in control. Not like sometimes when people unknowingly 'control' how I feel with their own emotions.

Sleeping is a good thing to do too. When I sleep I usually dream of buttery toast or cotton candies the size of pillows or other really weird stuff that makes me happy. And when I sleep, it's the only time that I can't sense other people's emotions, cause I'm too tired to do so. Unless anyone near me is feeling something really really really strong. But once in a while I get psychic dreams.

Psychic dreams are okay sometimes. They could be about finding a penny on the floor, or getting attacked by three giant robots and fighting against them in the megazord. Okay, the fighting thing is really tiring. But sometimes they can help people. Like one time I dreamed about where Peanuts was, cause Syd lost it. RIC had hidden it some where in the Engine room.

RIC likes to hide stuff last time. Before we, Boom and I, upgraded him to RIC Version 2.0. I like saying that. RIC Version 2.0. It sounds so cool. Two point oh. That sounds so fun to say! Anyway, before we upgraded RIC, he, it, whatever, used to hide Syd's stuff all the time. I don't know why though. I think cause RIC liked it when Syd gave him all her 'attention'.

Syd didn't really like RIC. Now she does. She saved RIC from the recycling heap. And in a way she saved our butts because of saving RIC. Cause without RIC we wouldn't have the Canine Cannon and might be less powerful. Not that being powerful is a good thing. Sometimes having too much power is a bad thing. Cause you might become power hungry and try to take over so many planets or galaxies or countries or large spaces of lands. And when you try to take over places, things usually become bad for you because conquering is not a very nice thing to do. It's like stealing, in a bigger larger scale kinda way.

Maybe that's why Grumm wants to take over the galaxy? He got so much power. He tried to take over one planet. Then it worked. And he got even more power and the knowledge that he succeeded once that he tried again. And cause he succeeded again, he tried again, succeed, try, succeed. And it goes on and on. Till he comes to Earth of course. Cause B Squad is gonna kick his alienized butt!

"Try Z," said Sky. Huh? Oh yeah... I'm proving to them that I could read minds. Sky doesn't think so, so he challenged me to read Z's mind. I took off my gloves and concentrated deeply.

If I wear my gloves, I would get this block. My powers are controlled by the gloves. Kat made them specially for me. I think cause since my parents knew her cause they worked in SPD, they asked her to make a pair, or more, for me. So yep.

_Bridge sometimes is so cute. _What? _Oh I mean... Bridge has lost it. Bridge has lost it. Bridge has lost it. No thinky cute. Bridge has lost it. _

You know what? Maybe having these powers aren't really that bad.

xxx

Blackie Frogz


End file.
